1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to residential and commercial water treatment systems, and, more particularly, to filter and hydraulic mixing assemblies for residential and commercial water treatment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Residential and commercial water treatment systems include tanks that are generally used to hold media through which water is directed for treatment. A common water treatment method involves the use of a resin material such as polystyrene divinyl benzene to form small beads which act as a replenishable ion exchange medium. For example, the beads, or media, may be used to exchange sodium ions for calcium ions and, after the sodium ions attached to the media have been depleted (being replaced by calcium ions), a brinish solution containing sodium is used to exchange the calcium ions on the media for sodium ions. The media may, alternatively, exchange calcium ions for sodium ions and be replenished with a calcium solution or be utilized in a different ion exchange process and be replenished with an appropriate ionic solution.
Typically, the media is held in a water treatment tank, often a vertically oriented cylindrical tank, and untreated water is introduced into the tank near its upper end. A center tube is vertically disposed in the tank along its axis and withdraws water from near the bottom of the tank. Thus, the untreated water passes through the media held in the tank, ensuring contact between the media and the water. The bottom inlet of the center tube typically includes a filter basket to prevent the media from being discharged with the treated water from the tank through the center tube.
After the media has been depleted a replenishing cycle is required and typically includes a cleansing backwash cycle prior to introduction of an ionic solution into the tank. During the backwash cycle a fluid, such as untreated water, is introduced into the tank through the center tube.
In many assemblies the backwash fluid exits the filter assembly through the filter slots and then flows upward through the media bed. Alternative filter assemblies may include a check ball which directs the backwash fluid upwards through a one-way valve which is disposed directly below the open end of a vertical tube attached to one side of the center tube. As the backwash fluid enters the side tube, media located nearby also enters the side tube and is transported upwards towards the top of the tank.
The upper end of the side tube includes a check ball and filter arrangement which prevents downward flow through the side tube during normal operations and also slows the fluid and media being discharged from the upper end of the side tube during backwash operations. During the backwash cycle, the media is discharged from the side tube in a fountain-like fashion. An umbrella-type fitting located on the center tube above the upper end of the side tube is used to help direct the media discharged from the side tube in a horizontal and downwards direction towards the outer edges and bottom of the tank. Deflection of the media is necessary to prevent media from being discharged, together with the backwash fluid, through a drain line opening in a valve assembly located on the upper portion of the tank.
Although generally adequate for its purposes, there are several disadvantages with the prior art center tube, filter basket and side tube arrangement. For example, if the check ball is not included on upper end of the side tube assembly or the umbrella component is missing, the media may be discharged out of the opening near the top of the tank. Thus, an improved filter and hydraulic mixing assembly is desired.